When you take Rachel Berry camping
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Quinn decides to take Rachel camping. Faberry.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Rach" Quinn said as she walked into the Berry house. Quinn and Rachel had been dating for just over four months now.

"Yes Quinn?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Rachel came around the corner with her eyebrow raised "Why?"

"Well" Quinn walked up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck "Do you wanna go camping with me?"

"Are you sure you want to go with me, I can probably pick up on some skills but I've never been camping before and I don't really like bugs-" Quinn shut her up with a kiss.

"Its alright, I'll teach you. Please?" I'll let you listen to show tunes the whole way there."

"Alright, but I don't have any equipment"

"I have everything, so you'll come?"

"Yes, what time are we leaving and how long will we be gone? I need to know how much moisturizer to pack."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, and I'll help you pack." Quinn ran past Rachel and had the suitcase open on her bed before Rachel could say anything. Quinn started rooting though Rachel's underwear drawer, "You have so many sexy undies how am I supposed to choose" she turned around with a pile of undies in her hands.

"Let me deal with those, you can pack shirts or something" She took the pile from Quinn "How long are we gone for anyways?"

"Three days"

"Will showers be available?"

"No"

"We'll be able to brush our teeth right?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing along water for that"

Quinn bade Rachel goodbye and promised to return at eight the next morning.

When Quinn pulled up Rachel was standing on her front step with her suitcase and a backpack.

"What else did you pack?"

"Just the essentials, books, chargers, makeup"

"You are aware that the only electrify we'll have will be coming from a small post with two outlets, right?"

"What! How am I supposed to check on the Barbra fan sites?" She turned to walk back inside "I'm not going"

Quinn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the truck and didn't let her go until she was buckled in. "Don't even try getting out while I load your stuff" Quinn threw Rachel's bags in the bed and joined Rachel in the cab "Ready babe?"

"I guess" Rachel put her music on but nodded off ten minutes later, so Quinn put her music on. They stopped twice to pee, but Rachel fell back asleep in a matter of minutes.

The blonde gently shook Rachel awake once they arrived. "We're here" She jumped out and let Rachel wake up before telling her that the only bathroom available is an outhouse.

When Rachel finally emerged from the truck Quinn had put up the tent and made them sandwiches for lunch. "Are we sleeping in that?"

"Yes"

"On the ground?"

"No I have an air mattress"

"Oh, is that for me?" she gestured to the sandwich.

"Yes babe" They ate their lunch in silence looking over the lake which was really calm. "Do you want to go for a canoe ride later?"

"You brought a canoe?"

"You didn't notice it?" She pointed to the top of the truck.

"Thats what that is, I've never been canoeing before so you'll have to teach me"

"Obviously, we'll just move the bags into the cab and then we'll go"

"The cab?"

"Inside of the truck"

"Where did you get the truck from anyways?"

"Its my cousin's, he knew my car wouldn't have made it over some of the roads if it decided to rain."

They finished their lunch and Rachel tried helping Quinn get the Canoe down but Quinn did most of the work. Once their life jackets were on and the canoe was in the water, Quinn held it still so Rachel could get in.

"Why do I have to be in the front?"

"Because you don't know how to steer"

Quinn pushed the small boat off the shore before stepping into it, making it wobble "Holy shit Quinn, we're going to die"

Quinn couldn't help her giggle "Chill babe, we're not even waist deep"

They made it to the middle of the Lake when Quinn suggested they stop and just relax for a bit. Rachel was too scared of tipping it so she didn't move a muscle. The Canoe swayed a bit when Quinn put her legs over the side dipping them in the water.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Make us tip"

"Oh like this" Quinn rocked the boat from side to side.

"Yes" Rachel hissed. Quinn started laughing "I'm glad you think this is funny"

They managed to make it back to shore without tipping, and for that Rachel was glad. It turns out that they had been out for three hours, and both girls were starving.

"Can you grab the pan from that box, and the container of veggies from the cooler?" Quinn asked as she made a fire.

"These?" Rachel held them out to her.

"Yeah thanks" She put the pan with veggies over the fire "So how was your first day of camping?"

"Terrifying, I don't know how you think being in a tiny boat in the middle of the lake is fun"

"Do you want to do something after supper or just go to bed?"

"I think its best if we just go to bed"

when Rachel was done eating she left her plate on the table and started to get up. "You can't leave food out"

"Why?"

"It will attract bears"

"There are bears here? I'm sleeping in the truck"

"No you aren't, they won't bother us" Rachel grabbed her pajamas from the truck and cautiously made her way to the tent looking over her shoulder every five seconds for bears. Quinn out out the fire then did the same, and they both fell asleep quickly.

"Quinn what is that" Rachel started slapping her arm.

"What?"

"I heard something"

"It was probably just a skunk or something"

"Go check it out"

"Fine" Quinn grabbed her flashlight and un-zipped the tent. "Oh my god Rach, help!"

Rachel ran out to see Quinn laughing her ass off "Not Funny Quinn"

"You should've seen your face"

"Shut up" Rachel stomped back into the tent and Quinn soon followed.

"Seriously, it was a squirrel"

"I'm not talking to you" Quinn just smirked and pulled Rachel into her, they both fell asleep.

When Rachel woke up she was all alone in the tent, she pulled a pair of sweats on then went to look for Quinn.

She didn't have to look too hard though, because Quinn was sitting in front of the fire reading a book. "So you're finally awake"

"What time is it?"

"Nine"

"Here" She handed Rachel a cup of coffee.

"How did you make this? I thought you said we didn't have electricity?"

"It's called a fire"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Yeah about that"

"Quinn do not tell me I have to squat in some hole!"

"We'll you wouldn't be squatting"

"Just show mw where it is" Quinn got up and lead Rachel to the outhouse. "It smells like someone died, are you telling me that for the next three days I'll have to pee in there?"

"Yes"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this before, I would've brought diapers or something." She held her breath and went in, it was only a few minutes before she screamed and ran out with her pants around her ankles. "There was a spider the size of a baseball."

Quinn walked in and came back out with the spider in her hand "This little guy? Its only a daddy long legs Rach"

"Quinn put it down before it bites you and you die"

"First of all, they don't have any venom, and second of all, even if they did their fangs are too short to pierce human skin."

"Well its gross"

"You're not gross are you?" Rachel looked on in disbelief "There you go buddy" Quinn set him down.

"Don't think you're touching me with spider germs" Before Rachel had time to move away, Quinn engulfed her in a hug and rubbed her hand all over the tiny brunette.

Once they finished breakfast and a rousing game of I spy the two girls decided to go swimming, well Quinn decided to go swimming Rachel was still apprehensive about the water. "Are you sure its safe?"

"Yes Rachel"

"Okay" she stuck one foot in but yanked it out a few seconds later "Its cold" Quinn was currently knee deep but she walked back out grabbed Rachel around the waist and started walking into the water again. "Quinn No! Put me down"

"Okay" she dropped Rachel who was now completely submerged in water.

"I can't believe you did that" Rachel lunged at the still half dry cheerleader and pulled her into the water.

They both came up shivering "I didn't think it would be this cold"

"I can think of a way to warm you up" Rachel started walking towards Quinn, then suddenly she jumped and was practically sitting on the blonde's head "I think something touched my leg"

"It was probably just a fish"

"Or a beaver, those things have huge teeth"

"Babe, it was a fish now chill"

"Do fish have teeth"

"Some"

"Carry me out"

"Eh" She dropped Rachel back in the lake and swam out further. "Come on babe"

"No"

"Please"

"No" Rachel was sitting by the fire reading a magazine when Quinn came out.

"I have a friend fifteen minutes away, I said I would go visit him, do you want to come?"

"I'll stay"

"Have it your way, make sure the bears don't eat any of our food."

Rachel pulled on shorts over her bikini and jumped in the truck "I'm coming"

"I thought you might"

"Who is this friend anyway? Do I know him?"

"Do you remember Jake from grade three?"

"The one who kissed you in front of the whole school"

"Yes"

"Does he still like you? He won't try to kiss you will he? He knows we're together right?"

"I don't know if he likes me, but no he won't kiss me, and yes he knows we're together. He was the first person that knew I was gay, and he knew that I had a crush on you all throughout high school."

"I thought Santana was the first person you told?"

"She was, Jake figured it out though."

"If he lives all the way out here how do you guys talk then?"

"In the winter he still lives in Lima, but in the summer he stays out here, but he has a cabin so he had internet and such. He was home schooled then graduated early, thats why he doesn't go to school."

"So are you his lesbro?"

"Something like that" Quinn turned onto a narrow grass driveway "We're here"

The two girls jumped out of the truck and headed to the door "Jake!" Quinn ran at him full speed "I missed you"

Jake sure had changed since elementary school. He now had shaggy brown hair and was all muscle Rachel noted. "And you must be Rachel Berry"

"Hi"

"Hi? Thats all I get?" He grabbed her for a hug, when he released her Quinn took her hand. "So you finally ditched all the animal sweaters?"

Rachel blushed and looked down "I haven't got her to throw them out yet"

"I see, well come in" Quinn led Rachel to the deck. "Noah is still out fishing, I was thinking we could all go tubing later, sounds good?"

"Noah? As in Puckerman?" Rachel asked.

"Puck and Jake are friends, Jake is the reason why I didn't kill Puck after he got me pregnant."

"Hey dude, I caught a few I'll clean them later and we can have them for supper." Puck came out on the deck with a bag of chips "Baby Mama, My Jew Princess" He gave them a quick hug.

"Hey Puck"

"Hi Noah, its nice to see you although I don't appreciate you leering at my girlfriend"

"I'm a guy I can't help it, you two are smoking"

"Is the boat ready? We're going to go tubing" Jake asked.

"Yeah, my fish are in the live well, so let me clean them and well go" Puck jumped off the deck and the rest followed. Once the others reached the boat Puck was stringing his fish.

"How big?" Quinn asked.

"thirty four and twenty eight."

"Nice" Puck and Jake went to the shack to clean them while Rachel and Quinn sat on the dock.

"How often do you come out here?"

"A few times a summer, camping isn't as bad as you think Rach."

"I think next time we should stay in a cabin" Quinn laughed.

"Maybe, come on the boys are coming back" Jake and Puck came back down carrying life jackets and a tube.

"Lets go" Jake said getting into the boat and starting it up. When they were far enough way from the dock he stopped and put the tube in the water. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Quinn yelled ripping her shorts off and getting into a life jacket. "Rach are you coming with me?"

"I'll watch first"

"I'll go" Puck offered putting the other life jacket on.

The two got on the tube and Jake moved slowly so they would be further behind the boat. "Okay Rachel, you'll have to tell me when they fall off"

"Okay" Jake started to drive faster and Rachel could hear Quinn and Puck yelling with excitement. They had started to try and knock each other off, so far Quinn was winning because she was tickling him. "Puck's off"

Jake turned the boat around to where Puck and Quinn were. "I take it Quinn won?"

"She tickled me"

"You grabbed my ass, it was fair"

Puck climbed on the back of the boat and handed his life jacket to Rachel, "Your turn short stuff"

"I don't think I can"

"Rach it won't be that bad. I won't try and push you off and Jake won't go as fast." Quinn gave her puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Oh alright" She got on the tube with Quinn.

"Ready?" Puck asked from the boat.

Rachel nodded her head "Ready!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel had a white knuckle grip on the handles and was nearly shaking when Jake started to move. After a few minutes her nerves subsided and she started pushing Quinn. She managed to get Quinn off but when the boat stopped Quinn grabbed Rachel's legs and pulled her in too.

"Quinn!"

They spent the rest of the day swimming and splashing around. Rachel was excited to find out that Jake had a toilet and a girls left at around nine to go back to their tent.

"So, did you have a good day?" Quinn asked once they were cuddled in their sleeping bag.

"I did, I'm glad Jake had a shower"

"Its not that bad, I went camping in Canada with my dad once and I didn't shower for a week."

"Oh my god that is disgusting"

"Its part of life"

"When are we leaving?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after we get up and pack everything?"

"Okay, you had a shower right?"

"Yes"

Rachel straddled her and kissed down her neck, Quinn slid Rachel's shirt over her head and noticed something on her stomach. "Rach hold still"

"Why?"

"I think you have a tick"

"What's a tick? Am I going to die?" she looked down and saw the little bug attached to her. "Quinn get it off!"

"Stay here" Quinn went to the truck and came back with a lighter and a needle.

"Are you going to poke me?"

"No" She held the glowing needle to the tick's back and it started running across Rachel's stomach.

"Quinn its running away" Quinn grabbed it and ripped it in half.

"Better"

"No! I'm going to strip so you can check me everywhere and then I'll do the same to you."

THE END.


End file.
